There is a display device that has a plurality of video input terminals. In this type of display device, a video input terminal is not directly selected on an operation button of the remote controller or the main body by the user. Instead, all of video input terminals provided on the display device are sequentially switched each time the input switching switch is pressed.
In a display device that sequentially switches all video input terminals provided on the display device each time the input switching switch is pressed, there are problems described below. For users who do not have signal connections to all of the input terminals, switching to even input terminals that do not receive signal input will also occur when the switching switch is pressed in order to switch inputs. Consequently, in this type of display device, the input switching switch is pressed more than necessary, and the operation is cumbersome.
For this reason, Patent Document 1 proposes, when there is no signal to a video input terminal, to automatically skip the video input terminal.
Moreover, Patent Document 2 proposes to set video input terminals that are not used by user.